1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a personal exerciser with multiple functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal exercisers are used in houses to exercise or condition a user""s body. However, conventional personal exercisers have a simple structure and just one function. Conventional personal exercises are not versatile and have limited use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-function personal exerciser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a personal exerciser that is adjustable and has multiple functions. The exerciser has a back plate, two connecting plates, at least one elastic member and two lateral arms. The connecting plates are pivotally connected to opposite edges of the back plate. Each elastic member is connected between the two connecting plates. A lateral arm is attached to each connecting plate, and the angle of the lateral arm is adjustable relative to the back plate. Consequently, the elastic members will be stretched when at least one of the arms is pivotally rotated relative to the back plate. An exercising effect can be achieved. Because the angle between the back plate and each lateral arm is adjustable, the use of the exerciser becomes more versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.